1. Field
Embodiments of the present general inventive concept relate to data processing technology, and more particularly, to an efficient buffer memory access method, a data compression method, and devices to perform the methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data compression technology is used in various ways to increase a data transfer rate and the utilization of storage space in communication devices and/or data storage devices. The data compression technology reduces the size of data to be stored in flash memory based data storage devices, thereby reducing the number of writes and/or the number of reads in the storage devices and increasing the life expectancy of the storage devices.
There are lossless compression and lossy compression in data compression methods used for data storage devices. For the lossless compression, there are two lossless data compression algorithms, LZ77 and LZ78, disclosed in the papers written by Abraham Lempel and Jacob Ziv in 1977 and 1978 and a universal lossless data compression algorithm referred to as LZW or Lempel-Ziv Ross Williams (LZRVV) created by Abraham Lempel, Jacob Ziv, and Terry Welch.